Where Messengers Gather (Ulmia's Path)
category:MissionsCategory:Chains of Promathia Missions de:Promathia-Mission 5-3/Ulmia-Pfad Walkthrough Note: This mission can be completed solo by various, if not all jobs at 75, or even lower. (see [[Talk:Where_Messengers_Gather_(Ulmia%27s_Path)|testimonials)]] 5-3U1: Entanglement *Talk to Hinaree in the Count Caffaule's Manor in Southern San d'Oria (A-6). *Enter Port San d'Oria for a cutscene. :*Entering from Moghouse works here as well. *Talk to Chasalvige in the manuscript room of the Northern San d'Oria cathedral at (L-6), the first door on the left as you enter. 5-3U2: Head Wind *Talk to Kerutoto in the Rhinostery, Southern Windurst Waters at (J-8). Note: You may get the cutscene concerning the Waking Dreams quest (Diabolos Prime fight). Keep talking until you get a cutscene about a girl with crikey-spiky hair, and you standing there like a muddled mandragora. *Next, talk to Yoran-Oran at (E-5) in Windurst Walls. Attohwa Chasm ]] *Travel to Attohwa Chasm. :*Enter Maze of Shakhrami at (K-5) of Tahrongi Canyon, then follow the left wall until you end up into Attohwa Chasm at (F-5). *At this point you will need Sneak when passing through the west-side land. There are purple flowers that spray a green mist of poison. The Scorpions in this area range from easy prey to decent-challenge at level 75 and will aggro to sound. Also, at night, be on the look out for Corse mobs that will aggro sound and low HP. Boneyard Gully - Battle *At Boneyard Gully, enter the battlefield: "Head Wind". *There is a large ridge in the center of the Boneyard Gully and on the far side of the ridge are your three opponents: the Mithran Trackers Shikaree X, Shikaree Y, and Shikaree Z. :*Shikaree X is a BST/NIN wielding two daggers. She calls Shikaree X's Rabbit. :*Shikaree Y is a DRK/MNK wielding a Scythe. Be sure not to attack her from the front, as she can Counter. :*Shikaree Z is a DRG/WHM wielding a Polearm. She calls Shikaree Z's Wyvern which IS Aspirable. *The three Trackers have a strong, innate Regain effect, giving them high rate of TP gain. They can use all standard Weapon Skills up to, and including Evisceration, Spiral Hell, and Impulse Drive. They will use these skills rapidly, producing Skillchains in turn (even with themselves, in some cases). :*Using a Blackened Muddy Siredon (obtained from the Mithran Delicacies) on the Trackers will remove their Regain effect for an unknown amount of time. :*This can only be used once per Tracker. Attempting a second use will cause the Tracker to say: "Do you take me for a fool? That trick won't work again!" *The Trackers have about 2000 HP each, with high defense. The pets have about 900 HP. :*It is not necessary to kill the pets. You only need to defeat the 3 Mithra for victory. *There is a 30 minute time limit. *No Experience Points are lost upon being knocked out. *Upon defeating the Shikaree, everyone in the party will receive 1000 Experience Points (or Limit Points). 5-3U3: Flames for the Dead ]] *Head straight to Uleguerand Range, and drop down into the hole found at (J-9) where you can enter into Bearclaw Pinnacle. When you drop down the hole, make sure you take East path, and follow the left wall until you zone into Bearclaw Pinnacle. Bearclaw Pinnacle - Battle *At Bearclaw Pinnacle, enter the battlefield: "Flames for the Dead". *Once the Snoll Tzar attacks, you have 45 seconds to defeat it, before it blows up. *Approaching close enough to draw ones weapon on it, will be close enough to aggravate it. *At 15 and 30 seconds it will grow in both actual size and in brute strength. *Once 45 seconds has passed, it will use Hypothermal Combustion. If this happens, even if someone survives the blast, you lose and are removed from the battlefield. :*You can complete the quest Bombs Away! to obtain the Shu'Meyo Salt, which can be used to gain an additional 20 seconds. Alternatively, you may purchase the salt from the Auction House. :*The Shu'Meyo Salt takes only 1 second to use. When used, you'll see a message that "The Snoll Tzar has begun to melt!". 7 and 14 seconds later, "The Snoll Tzar is emitting a large amount of steam." and finally, 21 seconds after the first message, "The Snoll Tzar shakes off the salt!" The melting time does not count against you. You can use multiple salts in a given battle, but do not overlap their use, for it'll have "no effect". You should also note that you will be unable to execute any commands after a salt activates for a second or two, same as potions or any other items for that matter. :*Please see (and use) the Discussion page for any dispute of how it works in this time and age. *The Snoll Tzar will use the following special attacks: :*'Arctic Impact': AoE ice damage (~275 each). :*'Cold Wave': Nasty AoE Frost (31 HP/tick). :*'Hiemal Storm': Extreme directional AoE ice damage for 200-1400 points. :*'Berserk': Gives the Snoll Berserk. This makes the fight much easier, but is rare. :*The AoE attacks have a fairly small area, so it's not hard for mages to avoid them. *The Snoll Tzar has about 7000 HP. *There is a 30 minute time limit. *No Experience Points are lost upon being knocked out. *Upon defeating the Snoll Tzar, everyone in the party will receive 1000 Experience Points (or Limit Points). Duoed by 76sam/38war with a 75rdm/37whm. Meditated to 200+ tp, and beat the crap out of it. Mage nuked, I ws'ed it to death. Easy kill. Finishing Up *Talk to Cid in Metalworks to complete this part. :*If Ulmia's Path is your final path to complete for the mission 5-3, you will get an additional cutscene at Cid that leads into the next mission; if not, head for another fork. : Video See the Video page.